Once Upon a Time Machine: B1 Part 1: The Magic Blue Box
by Doctor's Torchwood
Summary: The Doctor once came to the Enchanted Forest and saved Snow White from an impossible evil. Now he has returned with Clara only to find that the same evil now threatens the land again. They need the help of the Dark One and the Evil Queen to stop it, or the Enchanted Forest will become a land of death and fire. Set after season 7 of Doctor Who and before The Evil Queen's Curse
1. Aliens From the Magic Sky

_I do not own Doctor Who, Once Upon a Time, or any of the characters. I only own this story_

* * *

Chapter 1: Aliens from the Magic Sky

"Magical." Clara said to the Doctor as she strutted about the TARDIS . "Take me somewhere magical."

"Magical eh? I've got just the place."

The Doctor did his usual thing while piloting the TARDIS: pulling and pushing all sorts of buttons around the console while Clara stood back and watched in wondering amazement. She tried to avoid this feeling whenever possible. She had complicated feelings for the Doctor and falling in love with him was just not an option. She often beat herself up when these thoughts occurred. The Doctor had a past; a long and complicated past. Surely he must have had a lover. Maybe even more than one. Not one of them was here now. Why not? Anyway she was more curious about the most magical place in the universe.

"So where are we going?" she asked the Doctor.

"It's a surprise." He responded.

The TARDIS rocked around for a minute or two before finally landing in a forest on a beautiful sunny day.

"Alright Clara. Here it is. The most magical place in the universe." The Doctor said.

Clara smiled as wide as she could. All the excitement was rushing through her. The most magical place in the universe! She had such high expectations. Yet all of those high expectations died when she walked out of the TARDIS doors and saw...

"A Forest!" she exclaimed.

"Yes indeed. A forest." He replied.

"This is the most magical place in the world? A forest? All that's here is trees!"

"Oh Clara. This is more than just a forest. In fact it's called the Enchanted Forest."

"The Enchanted Forest? That sounds a bit pretty. What makes this place so magical?"

They started walking.

"Well magic exists here."

"Real magic?"

"Well not quite. This whole world is a planet and the atmosphere is different here. It grants some of its residents special powers. But they only have their powers here and on other worlds with similar atmospheres. Earth's atmosphere doesn't allow for magic. In addition to humans, some of your favorite magical creatures live here. For example, fairies, trolls, witches, dwarves, mermaids and the list just keeps on going."

"You must be kidding! Doctor that's amazing!"

"Oh that's not even the best part. Who was your favorite princess when you were younger?"

"Well Princess Diana was…"

"That's not what I meant. I mean to say who was your favorite fictional princess like Cinderella?"

"Snow White. I thought she was beautiful."

"Well she lives here."

"Now you're really kidding."

"Nope. They all live here. All your favorite princesses and characters live in this enchanted forest, but they're probably not that same as how you remember them."

"Oh why not?"

"Well they've always existed here, but stories of them sort of leaked their way across the universe and ended up on Earth where they were twisted around into something different."

"Like how?"

"Alright, so there's Snow White's story. The Evil Queen Regina wanted her dead, not because she was the fairest of them all, but because Snow White had her fiancée killed. It was all a misunderstanding. I won't go into all the details, but that's the sort of twist I was talking about. Also Peter Pan isn't a fun kid having adventures. He's an evil demon child who should never be messed with."

"So did everything work out for Snow White? I mean like Prince Charming, the dwarves, and the Evil Queen's death."

"Well no the Evil Queen is alive. She just lives in her own castle and she's mad. Snow White, Prince Charming, and the dwarves all got their happy ending and she got nothing."

"How can you know all of this?"

"Oh I've been here before a long time ago, but we're not going into it."

They arrived at a pleasant little town with a large castle in the distance. As they walked into the town, they encountered all sorts of people. Men, women and children of all ages were actively engaging in life. They were buying goods at the market, playing in the streets and being genuinely happy.

"Why are they all so happy?" Clara asked

"Well they've very recently been freed from the Evil Queen's harsh rule." The Doctor responded.

"So where are all the magical creatures?" Clara asked.

"Oh they're around somewhere." He responded.

Clara looked around trying to search for these magical creatures. She looked up at the sky and found what she was looking for. She told the Doctor to look up and see what she was seeing. A small portal began to open in the bright blue magic sky. It was a round portal from another world. A medium sized spacecraft containing about one hundred passengers (The Doctor estimated) entered through the portal and into the sky. The portal closed after it.

"Oh we're in trouble now." The Doctor said in a low voice.

"Why what's wrong?" asked Clara

"That's a small Sontaran ship." He replied.

"What's a Sontaran?" she asked

"Sontarans are clone warriors who only wish to fight and bring death. Now they've just shown up with portal technology that they shouldn't even have in the most magical place in the universe. Whatever they want, it's far from good."

The small Sontaran ship flew into the forest and disappeared from sight. The Doctor and Clara ran through the panicking village and into the woods. They ran fast, faster than Clara had ever run before (and running with the Doctor often called for a rapid pace of running). They were running so fast that they could barely see where they were going. All Clara knew was that they were heading into danger. Blindly running did not pay off for the Doctor and Clara because they crashed into another couple running blindly through the forest in the other direction and fell down. When the Doctor and Clara looked up they saw two people. One was hidden under a white cloak and one was hidden under a red cloak. The two mysterious people stood up and took off their hoods. The one in the red cloak was a woman with brown hair and the one in the white cloak was a woman with black hair. They helped Clara and the Doctor to their feet. The black haired woman looked at the Doctor for a moment and spoke.

"Hello, Doctor." She said.

"Hello, Snow White." The Doctor replied.


	2. The Princess, The Doctor, and the Pond

Chapter 2: The Princess, The Doctor, and The Pond

(*FLASHBACK TO THE DOCTOR'S LAST ADVENTURE IN THE ENCHANTED FOREST WITH SNOW WHITE*)

* * *

Snow White had been on the run from the Evil Queen Regina for a long time now. She evaded all of the Queen's attempts to kill her. Regina was getting angry. She strutted about her palace furiously. She sent three hunters out to find and kill Snow a few days ago, but the princess escaped them. The three hunters were now in the Queen's hall at the top of the castle, waiting for their next task, when the Queen barged in.

"One of you better have a fantastic excuse as to why you are all standing here in my hall without Snow's dead corpse rotting on the ground!" she shouted at the hunters.

"We're sorry my queen, but she escaped us." He said.

"Wrong answer." She replied in a fierce tone.

Regina raised her hand as if she was holding an apple. Then, quickly and without warning, she twisted her hand. At the same moment, the first hunter's neck snapped and he fell on the floor dead. The other two hunters tried not to show fear, but failed as looks of terror consumed their faces.

"Well. I'm waiting." The Queen said impatiently.

"Um…" the second hunter began to say. He was trembling to find the right words. "Well…your majesty,…"

Neither of the hunters could find the words. The Queen was too intimidating and impatient. They just stood there, trembling in her presence.

"Worthless." She said addressing both of them.

Regina's patience had finally run out. She raised her hand again and this time levitated the two hunters and the dead body. She watched angrily as they begged for their lives, but she wasn't hearing it. She threw them out of the window and they fell hundreds of feet to their deaths. Then she turned toward her magic mirror and shouted.

"Why are all my attempts to kill Snow White useless? Why can't I find one person in this world who can kill her without letting her escape or being enchanted by her pretty little eyes." She yelled to the mirror.

"What you need my queen," the mirror began, "are killers who are not from this world."

"What do you mean?" Regina pondered, obviously intrigued by this statement.

"There are a race of creatures who's only goal is to kill. They are called Daleks. They are ruthless and will kill Snow White without even thinking about it because she is not a Dalek and therefore inferior." The mirror responded.

"Perfect." Regina said with a smirk of satisfaction.

"Well I don't think that would be a good idea. Daleks are untrustworthy and won't stop until every living thing in this land has been killed. You can fight them, but in the end, they will kill even the most powerful beings such as yourself. Even the Dark One couldn't handle the Daleks." He responded to her.

"Then what is the point of you telling me this! And you better have a good answer."

"Because I know the next best thing. They're called Sontarans. They share the Dalek's ambition for battle. In fact it's what they live for. Sontarans are born with knowledge of fighting and killing and it's all they crave. Fighting is even the only way that they want to die. And I haven't even told you the best part. They can easily be manipulated and controlled."

"Now that's more like it."

Without wasting a minute, Regina cast a spell and brought three Sontarans from their spaceship millions of miles away and into her hall. They looked like little potato men in blue uniforms. They were holding laser guns which would've intimidated a lesser being, but not the Evil Queen.

"What is the meaning of this?" The first Sontaran shouted as the other two readied their guns with surprising agility.

Regina merely stared at them. They certainly were strange. Yet she figured her magic would have the same affect on them, no matter where they were from. So she waved her arm in their direction and magically paralyzed them.

"Release us at once!" the second Sontaran yelled.

"Oh I don't think so." Regina said with an evil grin.

Then, one by one, she ripped out their hearts. With their hearts in her hands, she could control them and make them kill Snow White. Regina had perfected this type of magic years ago and was ready now to use it to hunt down and kill the woman who took everything from her; Snow White. Snow was currently walking about the forest to the nearest town where she hoped to get some food and shelter before nightfall. Regina magically transported the three Sontarans near her location and watched as her vengeance unfolded in the magic mirror.

* * *

Snow was walking innocently around the forest with her trusty bow and arrows when she paused. She heard something behind her like a rustling of the bushes. When she turned, she saw nothing, but something saw her. By this time, Snow had learned to trust her instincts. She knew something was there. So she took out her bow and drew up an arrow and aimed it at the direction in which she heard the noise.

"Who's there?" she yelled into the forest.

No one answered, but the three Sontarans were there hiding in the trees getting a good aim at the former princess. Suddenly, a man shouted at Snow White.

"Hey!" this man said approaching Snow at a distance from her left side.

Snow turned her bow and aimed at the man.

"Stop!" she shouted. "I'm not afraid to use this."

"It's ok," the man shouted from a good distance away, but close enough that the she could make out this man's physical features. "I'm here to help you."

Snow studied the man intently. He was a tall, skinny, and light skinned man with one hell of a chin. From this distance she could recognize a red bow tie and red suspenders. The suspenders were showing a little when his light brown jacket opened a little in the slight breeze.

"Who are you?" she yelled at the man.

"My name is the Doctor. I'm here to save you." He yelled back.

"From what?" she yelled back to him while still continuing to be holding her bow and arrow.

Almost simultaneously, a red laser beam was fired from the trees causing a small explosion which barely missed Snow White.

"From that!" The Doctor replied.

Snow lowered her guard in a state of confusion and fright. The Doctor ran swiftly towards her while the Sontarans struggled to come down from the trees.

"What's happening?" Snow said once he caught up to her.

"Never mind that just run!" The Doctor replied.

So the former princess and the Doctor ran through the forest to escape danger. By this time, the Sontarans had successfully arrived on the ground and were chasing after the Doctor and Snow. They fired mercilessly at them, but were unsuccessful in hitting them. The Doctor and Snow kept running, while small explosions boomed behind them. Soon, Snow saw a small blue box in the distance that got much larger as they ran towards it.

"What's that blue thing?" she asked the Doctor while running and avoiding lasers.

"Safety!" the Doctor replied.

They kept running until the box was merely a few yards in front. Snow noticed two tall doors on the front of the box.

"It looks a bit small." Snow said almost out of breath.

"Trust me; it's a magic blue box." The Doctor replied.

This was all the convincing that the princess needed, having been surrounded by magic her whole life, she was not new to the concept of it. They ran right through the doors and into what seemed like a whole new world. Snow marveled at this new world. She could hardly describe it. The inside of the box was much larger than the outside. How wonderful! This surely must have been magic. The doors shut behind them and Snow stayed there to adjust herself to this situation while the Doctor kept moving up the ramp to the TARDIS console. That was the name of his magic blue box: TARDIS. After a few moments, Snow walked up to where the Doctor was standing and noticed a girl sitting on a small couch. She had orange hair and young brown eyes.

"Ok Doctor," Snow began to say. "It's time for you to explain."

"Oh plenty of time for that later," The Doctor said. "but, right now we've got three angry Sontarans pounding at our doorstep."

He maneuvered around the TARDIS console pressing buttons and pulling levers until the magic blue box disappeared from the forest.

"What did you just do?" Snow questioned the Doctor.

"I flew us away." He replied.

"So the magic blue box flew away?" she questioned yet again.

"Yep," The orange haired woman replied. "that's sort of what it does. My name's Amy. Amy Pond. And you're Snow White ya?"

"That's right. So can you please tell me what's going on now?" She replied politely.

"Alright then. Amy and I are travelers," The Doctor began. "We travel around to distant places in this magic blue box and we sort of help people whenever we can."

"That's wonderful." Snow remarked.

"Thank you," the Doctor responded. "Anyways my box picked up a spatial disturbance regarding the Sontarans."

"What are Sontarans?" Snow asked the Doctor.

"Sontarans are creatures from another world that just tried to kill us. They love two things in this world: war and fighting. Maybe that gives you an idea of why you should avoid them. Anyway, the Sontaran homeworld is incredibly far away from the Enchanted Forest. It's literally impossible for them to be there. The fastest Sontaran ship couldn't even make it halfway. So their presence on this planet caused an alert and brought us here." The Doctor told her.

"So what do they want with me?" Snow asked.

"We don't know." Amy replied.

"So what are we going to do?" Snow asked again.

"We're gonna stop them." The Doctor said with a smile.


	3. The Sontarans' Revenge

Chapter 3: The Sontarans' Revenge

(*PRESENT DAY IN THE ENCHANTED FOREST*)

* * *

"So how've you been Snow?" The Doctor asked.

"Oh good. I'm sort of queen now, so there's that. Who's this?" She responded pointing to Clara.

"Oh right sorry. This is Clara." He replied.

"Nice to meet you." Snow said shaking Clara's hand. "Where's Amy?" she then asked the Doctor.

"Who's Amy?" Clara asked.

"Don't worry about it. We have much more important matters to deal with." The Doctor responded.

"My name's Red by the way." The woman in the red cloak said as she introduced herself.

"No way!" Clara said with a bit of surprise in her voice. She approached the Doctor and whispered. "Is that Little Red Riding Hood?"

"It would appear so," he responded. "So if we could get to the matter at hand. There's a spaceship containing approximately one hundred Sontarans heading in that direction."

"The Sontarans are back!" Snow said in shock. "But how?"

"Well, how did they get here last time?" he replied.

"Regina!" Snow said with a tad bit of anger. "Her castle is in that direction." Snow said pointing in the direction which the spacecraft flew.

"Wait a minute. What's a Sontaran?" Red asked.

"Sontarans are creatures from another world. They're ruthless and terrible. They love war and fighting. They won't stop until they've conquered the entire realm. They look sort of like little potato men." Snow replied.

"We need to get over there, find out what they're doing, and stop them." The Doctor said.

"No we need to warn the kingdom! We have to assemble the council and prepare to defend our kingdom. Surely Doctor you must remember how they love to fight and kill." Snow snapped back at him.

"Ok. Well you do that and I'll go to Regina's castle." He replied.

Suddenly, two white horses approached them.

"There you two are!" Red said.

"These are my royal horses," Snow White began to explain. "We got off them to stretch. When the spaceship appeared and they ran off. But it seems they've found their way back to us."

"Right," the Doctor began. "Well two of us can take one horse to Regina's castle and the other two can take the other horse to Snow's castle and warn the kingdom. Ok so I'm going to the Evil Queen's castle which, in addition to her, will soon also host a group of angry warrior aliens. Who's coming with me?"

"I'll go." said Red after an awkward moment of silence. "You never know when my nose could come in handy."

"What's so special about your nose?" Clara asked.

"Well it's wolfs time. So at night, I'll be able to turn into a wolf." Red responded

"What?" Clara questioned.

"I'm a child of the moon. This means that during wolfs time or a full moon, I become a wolf. But not just any wolf. A large powerful animal." Red replied.

"Oh. Well in that case you probably should go with the Doctor to the Evil Queen's castle." Clara said.

"Meet us back at my castle. I'll be looking for your magic blue box." Snow said.

So Snow White and Clara got on one of the horses and headed towards her castle, while the Doctor and Red rode the other horse into true and powerful danger. It only occurred to the Doctor that Regina had brought the Sontarans to the Enchanted Forest because it would be almost impossible for them to get here themselves. Yet the word almost scared him a little. If the Sontarans did open a portal themselves, then something was wrong. Sontarans didn't have such technology. Yet the Doctor knew how his mind could wonder, so he didn't want to commit to one story without knowing the truth. However, if the story in his head was the right one, he wasn't sure how he would handle it

Either the horse was fast or the spaceship was slow because the Doctor and Red soon caught up with it while it was flying in the sky. It must have been because the Sontarans didn't exactly know where they were going. If that was the case, then they sure knew now because Regina's castle was becoming visible even to the Doctor and Red in the forest. However, Regina also saw him.

"Why is there a flying contraption coming towards my castle and why is the Doctor and that dog following behind them?" Regina asked her magic mirror with severity in her voice.

"You're not going to like this." The mirror replied.

"Spill it!" Regina demanded.

"It is a vessel built to travel across the stars to different worlds. Onboard are about a hundred angry Sontarans. The Doctor is following them." The mirror replied.

"So why are they coming here?" She asked.

"I don't know your majesty, but I can guarantee that it would be in your best interest to keep them out." The mirror said.

"Alright. So be it."

The Sontarans had increased their speed and were moving towards Regina's castle much faster. Suddenly, a massive magical force field was beginning to form around Regina's castle. It started at the very top of the castle, expanded, and fell down the sides of the castle to completely surround the palace. As it was falling, the Sontaran spacecraft increased speed once more and landed by the castle's front door before the force field had finished falling. However, The Doctor and Red were about to be separated from all the action. Their horse picked up speed, but it was still looking like they weren't going to make it. Faster and faster the horse galloped until it collapsed just a few feet from the falling force field. The Doctor and Red jumped off the horse and ran under the force field just seconds before it had finished forming. Regina' castle was now completely cut off. However, the intruders she wanted to keep out managed to get it.

The Doctor and Red were at the bottom of the castle stairs and the Sontaran ship had landed at the top of a seemingly endless flight of steps where the main castle doors were. As they looked up, they saw the aliens exiting their ship with laser guns, blasting open Regina's front door, and invading her castle.

"Why are they blasting down the door? Aren't they working with Regina?" Red asked

"Apparently not." The Doctor said in shock. "They're invading Regina's castle and they won't stop there. They'll wage war on this world and kill everything. We've got to get up there."

"How? There's those Sontaran things all over this place!" Red stated.

"I think there's a secret entrance that leads to the top of the castle somewhere over here." The Doctor said curiously.

The Doctor searched around until he found a large rock in front of one of the palace walls. He and Red rolled the rock over and an opening in the palace wall was revealed. Dear god that rock was heavy. They needed a minute to recuperate before heading into the entrance. Once they walked in, they saw only one long staircase leading up to the top of the castle. Almost out of breath from moving that rock the Doctor managed to mutter a single word: "Geronimo."

And so they began their long journey up the stairs of the Evil Queen's palace.

The Sontarans moved quickly up Regina's castle. As Regina stood there at top of her house, she started to show fear only for a moment until she realized something. She remembered that when she first brought Sontarans to the Enchanted Forest, it took only seconds for her to paralyze them, rip out their hearts, and control them. She was sure that she could do it again. This time, she would have a small army of them and the rest of the kingdom wouldn't stand a chance. She could take back her land and finally get her revenge on Snow White. So she waited patiently, gathering her strength so that she could use magic on them.

Regina also thought about using her red diamond. The red diamond was a small magical jewel which she put on a chain, and wore around her neck as a necklace. She won it from Rumplestiltskin years ago. It was the most powerful object in the land. She could use it to destroy the planet. Obviously she wouldn't because it wouldn't benefit her in any way. She never used the power of the red diamond before because Regina knew that all magic comes with a price and magic with this much power must have a price that she wouldn't be willing to pay. So she kept it. The red diamond had immense power and so did the blue diamond. The blue diamond also belonged to Rumplestiltskin, but when Regina was able to acquire the red diamond from him, he sent it away to a different world to keep it safe. This placed more importance on the red diamond because it was truly the only object in the Enchanted Forest with power beyond belief.

The Sontarans blasted open the door to the top of the castle and surrounded Regina before she had a chance to fight them. They aimed at her with their laser guns as their general, Kug, entered the room.

"Hello Regina." He said.

"Hello Captain Potato." She responded viciously.

"We have some unfinished business." Kug said.

"Do we? I can't say that I've ever seen you before." She stated. This was only a half serious sentence because all Sontarans looked the same to her. Yet Kug was different. He had a special fire in his eyes. The kind of fire she'd grown to recognize in herself.

"Yes, we do." Kug began. "Some time ago, three members of my platoon disappeared out of nowhere. Something you may not know about us is that all Sontarans have a tracking chip installed at birth. We tracked them to this castle on this far away world. You took them Regina and in doing so, you declared war on the Sontaran Empire.

"Oops." Regina said with no sincerity

"This land was so far from our planet that our ships lacked the technology to get here. So, we sent a small team to the Torchwood Institute on Earth and stole the last of their dimension jumpers. We arrived after the Battle of Canary Wharf and it had gotten damaged during the battle. It took us a few years to get it to work. We couldn't get it to cross dimensions, but a portal to a far away planet was just as good. Since we only have one, we could only take this smaller ship, but we have a plan to get the rest of our fleet here." Kug said.

"And you need my help?" Regina questioned.

"No," Kug began. "We need the red diamond. Legends of its abilities have traveled beyond this realm. We need it and we will get it. But before that, you will explain what happened to the three soldiers you kidnapped. A Sontaran's tracking chip is still active even after death, yet we couldn't locate them soon after they arrived here. The chip will always give off a signal unless the body is not intact. So, where are they?"

"Dead. Snow White killed them." Regina snapped back obviously looking for a fight.

"Fire!" Kug commanded to his small army of Sontarans.

Before they even could pull the triggers, Regina levitated all of them. Their weapons fell from their hands and Regina threw the Sontarans around the room with magic until they crashed on the floor.

"Wonderful." Regina smirked. "Did you really think you could kill me?" She said while approaching Kug.

With great speed, Kug took his laser gun and fired at the ceiling above them. Large chunks of the ceiling came crushing down on Regina. It happened so fast that she wasn't able to stop it. She was only able to use magic to brace herself, which ended up saving her life. Her lower body was buried under the ceiling chunks while her upper body lied there on the floor barely conscious. Kug walked over and ripped the red diamond necklace from her neck.

"Killing you now would be an honorable death. However, you are without honor and you will be left here to suffer and die while you watch the mighty Sontaran Empire conquer your world." Kug said to her.

The rest of the Sontarans got on their feet, grabbed their weapons, and stormed out on their way back to their ship. It did not take them long to blast through Regina's force field, especially since they now had the red diamond. It was at this moment that the Doctor and Red arrived at the top of the castle through a door at the top of the endless stairs. They saw Regina half buried and rushed to her aid.

"What happened?" The Doctor asked while he and Red simultaneously moved the ceiling chunks and helped Regina to her feet.

"The Sontarans. Doctor, they took the red diamond from me." The Evil Queen said.

"What's the red diamond?" The Doctor asked.

"It's the most powerful object in the land." Red said. "They could do anything with it. They could make us their slaves or destroy the planet."

"They need it to bring the rest of their fleet here." Regina said.

"What? How?" The Doctor said.

"I don't know. They wouldn't tell me how." She snapped back.

"Well do you know how they got here in the first place?" The Doctor asked her.

"Yes. They said with a dimension jumper. They stole it from the…um…Torchwood Institute I think it was. They said they only had one so they could only take one small ship here and that they needed the red diamond to bring their fleet here and conquer the world." Regina replied.

"But why would they do that?" Red asked. "What have we ever done to them?"

"It's my fault." Regina said. "When I brought three Sontarans here before, apparently I declared war on the Sontaran Empire."

"We need to get to Snow's castle and tell them everything." The Doctor said.

"I know," Regina smirked. "Let's take the magic blue box."

"No Regina. You're going to transport us there with magic." The Doctor responded.

"Why can't we take the box?" Red asked.

"Because of what Regina did last time." The Doctor responded.


	4. The Evil Queen's Revenge

Chapter 4: The Evil Queen's Revenge

(*FLASHBACK TO THE DOCTOR'S LAST ADVENTURE IN THE ENCHANTED FOREST WITH SNOW WHITE*)

* * *

The TARDIS landed in the Forest after the Doctor, Amy, and Snow had time to plan. It just sat there parked. The perfect target. A blue box in a green forest. It was impossible to miss. The three Sontarans sent to kill Snow White by Regina noticed. They arrived and surrounded the TARDIS. They waited patiently. Soon enough the Doctor would step out with the princess and be shot dead by lasers. They kept waiting and waiting for a few minutes. Little did they know, that Snow White was waiting in the tall tree behind them. She aimed at the closest Sontaran to her. Snow had always been skilled with the arrow.

Then, completely out of the blue, an arrow flew from a tree and shot one of the Sontarans dead in the brain. As it fell, the other Sontarans panicked in confusion. Then, the Doctor and Amy ran out of the TARDIS doors and into the woods. As the Sontarans tried to regain control of the situation, two more arrows flew from the tree and shot the other two Sontarans dead. Then, Snow White descended from the tree still holding her bow and arrows.

"Great Job Snow!" The Doctor said almost out of breath from running.

"How did you know that would work?" Amy asked the Doctor.

"I didn't!" The Doctor replied.

Suddenly, Regina appeared in a puff of purple smoke and she looked furious.

"Unbelievable!" Regina shouted. "I even hired warriors from another planet and they couldn't even kill you." She said staring at Snow. During this speech, the bodies of the dead Sontarans started burning and kept burning until the bodies were reduced to ash. Then, the magic fire died down. "And who exactly are you?" She said facing the Doctor and Amy.

"I'm the Doctor and this is Amy. Who are you?" the Doctor asked.

"Regina," she replied. "Or if you prefer, The Evil Queen."

"Get out of here Regina. Leave us alone." Snow demanded.

"Well this certainly is a magic blue box and I understand that it can go anywhere?" She asked the Doctor completely ignoring Snow's remark.

"Ya." The Doctor replied.

"Excellent." Regina said with an evil smirk.

The Evil Queen then raised her arm and levitated Snow in the air. The Doctor and Amy then ran at Regina. So with a wave of Regina's other hand, vines grew up from the ground and restrained the Doctor and Amy with a harsh grip. The vines were like ropes. The Doctor and Amy could not get free.

"Magic is fun." The Queen commented.

While still levitating Snow, she waved her other hand and magically opened the TARDIS doors. She then threw Snow into the magic blue box, shut the doors, and locked them with magic.

"Doctor!" Snow yelled from inside the TARDIS while pounding on the doors.

"Doctor what's she doing?" Amy asked.

"Sending Snow Away." Regina replied.

"No!" The Doctor yelled.

"Regina stop!" Snow screamed from inside the TARDIS

Regina was a master of magic and she was going to use it to send Snow away. All from outside the TARDIS, she used magic to activate the random setting on the TARDIS console. The buttons and levers pushed and pulled all by themselves. Then, the magic blue box flew away into the time vortex. Snow didn't stop screaming as the TARDIS dematerialized, taking her to an unknown location and leaving the Doctor and Amy stranded in the Enchanted Forest.

"Goodbye Snow." Regina said happily having finally exacted her revenge on the girl who ruined her life.

Regina then disappeared in a puff of purple smoke. As this happened, the vines released the Doctor and Amy.

"Where's the TARDIS?" Amy asked the Doctor.

"I don't know. Regina sent the TARDIS away. Snow White could be anywhere." He responded.

"So what do we do? How do we get the TARDIS back?" Amy asked panicking.

"There's only one man in the Enchanted Forest who can get it back. Rumplestiltskin."


	5. Preparations For War

Chapter 5: Preparations for War.

(*PRESENT DAY IN THE ENCHANTED FOREST*)

* * *

Snow White and Clara rode on Snow's horse all the way from the forest to Snow's castle. Clara was worried the entire way back. The Doctor was heading into danger without her. She had heard nasty things from the Doctor and Snow about the Sontarans and even more evil things about the Evil Queen Regina from Snow on the ride back. What if the Doctor didn't return? How would she live? She didn't mean live in the Enchanted Forest, she meant live without him. Her feelings for the Doctor were becoming complicated. She didn't want to lose him. However, she was determined to represent the Doctor at the meeting.

The council of the forest was aware that there was a danger to the Enchanted Forest and assembled in Snow's castle, waiting for their princess to return to start a meeting to determine what must be done. Eventually, Snow and Clara arrived at the castle, departed from the horse, and entered. They walked about the castle together before entering the meeting chamber. Once, they entered Clara was shocked by all the fairytale creatures who were part of the council. The Blue Fairy, Jiminy Cricket, and even Grumpy, the unofficial leader of the dwarves were all members and sitting at a large round table. Prince Charming was also there and greeted them at the door. He then kissed Snow White passionately. Evidently they were married.

"Snow, thank goodness you're alright." He told her and then shifted his gaze towards Clara. "Who is this?"

"My name's Clara." She said.

"She's here with the Doctor." Snow told him.

"The Doctor? The man you told me about? With the magic blue box? He's returned?" he asked.

"Yes," Snow said. "And I fear the Sontarans have returned also."

Snow White and Regina were the only inhabitants of the Enchanted Forest who had seen Sontarans before. However, Snow White took it upon herself to tell the realm about these creatures in the possible event of their return. The Enchanted forest inhabitants knew of the Sontarans brutality and ruthlessness. They hoped never to meet one. Yet the day had arrived when they would.

"Come to the table with the council, you must fill us in." Charming said.

"Sorry, I don't mean to be rude," Clara began. "but is your name actually Charming?"

"No," he replied with a laugh. "It's Snow's nickname for me. It sort of stuck."

Charming, Snow, and Clara took seats at the table and started a conversation.

"I'm afraid I have terrible news." Snow began. "The Sontarans have returned to the Enchanted Forest. That large portal in the sky was them. They came in larger numbers than three this time. As we speak, about one hundred Sontarans are one their way to Regina's castle. We can only assume that they are working together to plot something large and dangerous against us all."

Immediately after these words were said, there was a large puff of purple smoke that appeared near the table and when the smoke cleared, the Doctor, Red, and the Evil Queen were standing there.

"Don't be alarmed." The Doctor said to the council. "Regina's here to help. The Sontarans aren't working with her. In fact, they tried to kill her. The Sontarans threaten every life in this realm. So you need to put aside your differences and accept her help." He stared at all of them and then realized that he didn't know them and they didn't know him. So, he said "I'm the Doctor by the way."

Red then stepped forward and began to speak.

"The Sontarans have stolen the red diamond from Regina. We know that they plan to use it to bring the rest of their fleet into the Enchanted Forest. Also someone," she glanced over at Regina. "told them that Snow White was the one who killed the three Sontarans that were here previously and they are on their way here right now planning revenge."

"We won't stand a chance." Charming said.

"That's where you're wrong my friend." The Doctor interjected "We do have a chance. Regina is going to put up a force field around the castle. However, I realize that since, they have the red diamond, it won't last very long."

"How does that mean we have a chance?" The small Blue Fairy asked while floating elegantly.

"It buys us time and time is everything. Snow was able to kill the Sontarans last time with the element of surprise. That's exactly what we're gonna do this time as well. Regina almost single handedly destroyed them. Imagine what could happen if we all team up." The Doctor responded.

"That's not going to work." Regina intervened. "My roof fell on me, and I'm weaker now. There's no way we can stop them if they have the red diamond. Especially since my strength is down."

"Well, there is someone who can help." Jiminy Cricket said.

"Who?" Clara asked.

"Rumplestiltskin." The Cricket replied.

"No." The Doctor said. "He won't help."

"Why not?" Clara asked.

"I tricked him the last time I was here, and he swore vengeance against me." The Doctor said.

"He'll help if you can make a good enough deal with him." Snow said. "Promise him that he'll get the red diamond if he helps us defeat the Sontarans."

"Excuse me," Regina interrupted. "but that's my jewel. You can't just auction it off."

"Don't be so selfish Regina," Jiminy said. "We're all going to die if we don't do this. I'm sure that your life is much more important to you."

"I still don't think it will work." The Doctor said.

"Have faith Doctor. Even Rumplestiltskin won't just let the Sontarans conquer this world. I'm sure you two can work out a resolution, just try for all of us. Please." Snow begged.

The Doctor examined all the faces and the innocent lives just in this room. He also thought about the innocents of the entire planet and he couldn't refuse anymore.

"Alright." The Doctor said.

The Blue Fairy magically transported the Doctor and Clara to the TARDIS. Afterwards, she worked with Regina to form a stronger force field around the castle. The Sontarans were coming and they needed all the protection they could get.

"So what happened between you and Rumplestiltskin?" Clara asked the Doctor as they entered the TARDIS.

"I don't want to talk about it." The Doctor replied as he started pressing buttons and pulling levers on the TARDIS console.

"Doctor please. No more secrets. I'm just as much a part of this as you are." Clara begged.

"Alright then. If you really want to know…"

The Doctor told his story to Clara and then she understood. She understood why Rumplestiltskin actually might not help them.


	6. Tricking the Dark One

Chapter 6: Tricking the Dark One

(*FLASHBACK TO THE DOCTOR'S LAST ADVENTURE IN THE ENCHANTED FOREST WITH SNOW WHITE*)

* * *

"So where are we going?" Amy asked the Doctor as they trekked through the forest.

"The Dark One's Castle." He replied.

"I thought we were going to find Rumplestiltskin?" she responded.

"We are. Rumplestltskin is the Dark One." He replied.

"Ok that's new." She said

"Well Amy the stories are different here. Actually these are the original stories and they just get tainted and changed over time by humanity."

"So how can he help us?"

"He's the only one in the Enchanted Forest that's more powerful than Regina."

"So?"

"So he can probably get the TARDIS back! Goodness Amy you're a bit slower today than usual. What did you have for breakfast?"

"Nothing! We had to come straight here after the TARDIS got that alert thing about the Sontarans. I didn't have time to eat."

"Right well anyway Rumplestiltskin is a dangerous man Amy. He can't be trusted. However, he always keeps his word. If he makes a deal with us, he will honor it, but all magic comes with a price."

"Shut up."

"Amy the world works differently here. Just accept it."

"Well maybe I'd be more accepting if you'd let me have breakfast!"

"Alright cranky let's just keep moving."

The Doctor and Amy walked and walked through the woods until they found the Dark One's castle. Intimidated by its size and by the man inside, they were cautious while entering the grounds. Slowly they walked through his large front garden and arrived at his doorstep. They knocked, still a bit afraid. The Doctor didn't know what to expect when the doors opened. He'd never seen Rumplestiltskin before. What evil being could possibly open those doors? Soon enough, the doors opened and there stood a beautiful brown-haired woman.

"Hello." She spoke. "How may I help you."

"Are you Rumplestiltskin?" Amy asked.

"No. I'm Belle. I'm his servant for the time being." She replied.

"Ok then," The Doctor began. "We'd like to speak with Rumplestiltskin if we could."

"He's not seeing anyone right now." Belle said.

"Please, we've been walking for hours and we need his help to save our friend." Amy begged.

Belle studied them. They looked sincere. However, Rumple told her specifically not to let anyone in today. He was dedicated to his spinning. Belle was frustrated internally. They really needed help and she couldn't let them down after they traveled across the forest to find them.

"Alright. Follow me." Belle said reluctantly. She knew that she would be in trouble, but Rumplestiltskin was changing. She saw how little by little he would be kind instead of evil and unforgiving. Maybe this would be one of those times or maybe he would kill these two strangers.

The Doctor and Amy followed Belle around the castle. It certainly was large and impressive. Soon, they entered a long room with a long dinner table in the center. Towards the end of the room sat Rumplestiltskin spinning ordinary straw into gold. He was a tall man with short wavy hair going down his cheeks and skin, which was green and rough. Captain Hook himself once compared this man's appearance to that of a crocodile.

"What is the meaning of this!" Rumplestiltskin shouted right in front of Belle where he had teleported so fast that the Doctor and Amy barely saw it. "I told you that I am not to be disturbed today. I told you to send the people at the door on their merry way. You foolish girl."

"I'm sorry," Belle said. "but these people really need your help. Their friend's life is in danger and you're the only one…"

Rumplestiltskin cut her off. "I don't care. Get them out before bad things happen to them because bad things are going to happen to you." He said getting right in her face.

"Don't' hurt her!" The Doctor interjected threatening Rumplestiltskin with his sonic screwdriver.

"And exactly who are you?" he asked the Doctor. "No. Wait. I know who you are. You're the man with the magic blue box. I've seen it around today. It certainly is a magical thing and as you can see, I collect magical things." He said pointing to all his mysterious artifacts around the room.

"Please, we need your help." The Doctor said.

"So what can I do for you dearie?" he replied.

"It's Regina. She trapped Snow White in my…magical blue box and sent it away to a far off land and we need you to help get it back." The Doctor said.

"He he he." The Dark One laughed. "Alright dearie. I'll help you, if I can keep the magic blue box."

"No way!" The Doctor said.

"Don't you want Snow's life to be saved? She could be anywhere lost and dying." Rumplestiltskin said.

"There's got to be another way. There's got to be something else you want." Amy said.

"I'm afraid not dearie. I get the blue box or Snow White dies alone on a distant world or in a different time or with deadly creatures or some combination of the those three. Your choice." He said obviously playing with the Doctor. He knew what the Doctor would do. So did Amy and so did the Doctor.

"Alright." The Doctor said. "Deal."

"Doctor!" Amy yelled.

"We have to save Snow." The Doctor said and then winked at her, reassuring her that he had a plan.

"Excellent." Rumplestiltskin said gleefully.

The Dark One stood there and focused. He closed his eyes and held out his hands. Within minutes, the TARDIS started to materialize in the room. Rumplestiltskin kept his eyes closed and hands out. Once, the TARDIS finished materializing, the Doctor whipped out his sonic screwdriver again and activated it. Then, Rumplestiltskin fainted.

"What have you done!" Belle yelled.

"Sonic technology reacts badly with magic. It interfered with his thoughts while bringing the TARDIS here. Then, his brain overloaded and now he fainted. Don't worry, he'll be up in a few minutes." The Doctor said.

The Doctor and Amy entered the TARDIS where Snow White was sitting on the couch crying and relieved when she saw the two travelers walk in. The Doctor pulled levers and pressed buttons like he always did. Then, Rumplestiltskin awoke to see a vanishing magic blue box.

"How dare you trick me Doctor! I'll have my revenge dearie! Just you wait! No one deceives the Dark One and gets away with it!" Rumplestiltskin yelled.

The TARDIS landed in the forest near a town where Snow could get food and shelter for the night. The Doctor, Amy, and Snow White stepped out.

"I can't thank you both enough for saving my life." Snow said.

"Don't worry about it princess. Just doing our jobs." The Doctor said.

"So, what are you gonna do now?" Amy asked Snow.

"Well I'm on my own. I know I can take back my kingdom from Regina. So that's what I'll do." She replied.

"Well, I'm sure things will perk up for you once you find your prince charming." The Doctor told the princess with a wink.

Then, the Doctor and Amy went back into the TARDIS. Snow watched as the magic blue box disappeared. She then, spotted the town and went over hoping to find nourishment and a place to sleep.


	7. Into the Fire

Chapter 7: Into the Fire

(*PRESENT DAY IN THE ENCHANTED FOREST*)

* * *

"Alright Clara. We're about to land." The Doctor said nervously.

"Don't worry Doctor. We'll convince him. I know we will." Clara said.

"No we won't. You're staying in here where it's safe." The Doctor said.

"No way!" Clara responded.

"Yes way. He's just too dangerous. If he knows that you're here, if he knows that I have someone I care about, he'll come after you and I don't think he'll let himself be tricked by my sonic screwdriver again."

"Then why did you bring me if you didn't want me to go with you?"

"I didn't choose to bring you. The Blue Fairy transported us both to the TARDIS without even asking."

"Why would she do that?"

"It's not her fault. We arrived here together. You're my companion. She just assumed that we were doing this together, but we aren't. You will stay in the TARDIS. We're really heading into the fire on this one."

"Fine."

Rumplestiltskin was spinning straw into gold like he always did. He'd been rather emotional lately. Belle was gone. She wasn't dead, but she was gone. Rumple refused to believe that anyone could love him and he forced her out. However, it was too late. Belle had fallen in love with him, but she was gone now. He sat here alone most nights in his castle spinning.

However, his evening was about to be livened. The magic blue box was materializing at the other end of the room. He hadn't thought about that box or the Doctor in months. He'd been too preoccupied with other affairs to exact revenge against the Doctor, but now the moment had come. This was perfect. The Doctor stepped out and shut the door behind him so that Dark One would not see Clara.

"Hello, Rumple." The Doctor said.

"Hello, Doctor." The Dark One said.

Immediately after he had finished speaking, Rumplestiltskin summoned a magic puff of gray smoke from his hands and blew it at the Doctor. The smoke surrounded his body completely before he had a chance to escape. Within seconds, the Doctor had turned to stone.

"You never should've tricked me dearie." Rumple said.

Clara watched these events unfold from the screen in the TARDIS. She couldn't just stay in there so she ran outside. Rumplestiltskin turned around, saw her and used magic to shrink her to the size of a cricket.

"No one sneaks up on me dearie." He said.

"Wait. Rumplestiltskin I need your help." Clara said on the floor at the now giant man.

"And why should I help you?" He asked.

"Because you'll die if you don't." Clara said

These words caught him off guard.

"You've got two minutes to explain yourself dearie. Tik tok." He said.

"Evil creatures called Sontarans have invaded this world. As we speak they are currently trying to invade Snow White's castle so that they can kill her and use the red diamond to bring the rest of their species here and slaughter everyone in their path."

"The red diamond belongs to Regina dearie. She won it from me and she wouldn't just let some evil potatoes steal it form her."

"Well they took it from her and almost killed her in the process. I can offer you a deal that you can't pass up."

Rumplestiltskin made Clara normal size again to make sure he heard this deal.

"Go on then." He said to her.

"Not until you return the Doctor to normal." She said.

"That's not how it works here dearie. How about if I like your deal, then I'll return him to normal, but if I don't like your deal, then I'll kill you and keep the Doctor as a statue in my front garden forever."

"Alright. If you help us defeat the Sontarans, then you will be in possession of the red diamond again."

"There's no way Regina will agree to that."

"Even Regina doesn't want to die."

Rumple paused to consider.

"Alright dearie. But I better get my diamond." He said.

"You will." Clara responded.

Rumplestiltskin then blew another puff of magic gray smoke at the Doctor and he soon returned to normal. The three of them boarded the TARDIS and set a course back to Snow White's castle, where the greatest battle the Enchanted Forest will ever see was about to take place.


	8. The Final Battle part 1

Chapter 8: The Final Battle part 1

"So this is the inside of the magic blue box I was cheated out of." Rumplestiltskin remarked.

"Not now Dark One. We've got bigger problems to deal with. We've got almost no time to make a plan and win this fight." The Doctor said.

"Well I'm not finished with you dearie. When this battle is over, I will be getting my box." Rumple replied.

They all stood there in silence for the rest of the way. Meanwhile back at Snow White's castle, the magic force field set up by Regina and the Blue fairy was getting weaker. The Sontarans would blast their way through, invade the castle, and kill everyone in a matter of minutes. The various fairy tale creatures inside were panicking. Yet their screams were silenced by the sound of the magic blue box materializing in Snow's grand hall, the most spacious room in the castle. The Doctor and Clara stepped out. Everyone was staring at them. Snow White, Prince Charming, Regina, Red, The Blue Fairy, Jiminy Cricket, the seven dwarves, and Snow's guards were all staring at the Doctor and Clara wondering if Rumplestiltskin would step out also. When he did, they all internally half-cheered. That is, they all sighed in relief. They were happy that he was going to help save them, but the Dark One had a bad reputation in the Enchanted Forest.

"Alright. Now what do we do?" Regina asked in a demanding demeanor. She wanted an answer.

"We're sticking with the old plan." The Doctor responded. "We'll surprise them."

The sounds of screaming Sontarans could be heard very easily by everyone in the castle.

"We have mere minutes before they break through." Red said.

"Well it just so happens that I have a plan." Rumplestiltskin said. "We can still use the element of surprise. I'll use an invisibility spell to turn us all invisible so that we can surprise them, but you must stay completely still. If you move, the spell will break. Regina and I will use magic to destroy probably most of them."

"Let's use the fire spell." Regina interrupted. "Those little monsters destroyed my home. I want to see them burn."

Rumplestiltskin spoke again. "That's the kind of passion you all need if we're going to beat the Sontarans. Oh and Red dearie," He said turning towards her. "it's a full moon tonight. You'd better take advantage of it."

The sky was getting dark and the moon was almost out. She'd be a wolf by the time the Sontarans finally attacked.

"Blue," the Dark One continued addressing the Blue Fairy. "You're the most powerful fairy in the land. Use some of that power. Dwarves, use your axes. Snow White and Charming, the past few years of your running from Regina have turned you into skilled warriors. Use your weapons and strengths. Together we will win this."

"What do we do?" The Doctor asked implying about himself, Clara, and Jiminy Cricket.

"You will wait in the magic blue box until the Sontarans have been defeated. You need to be able to disappear if necessary. They've already got the red diamond. The last thing we need is a way for the Sontarans to access the blue diamond." Rumple said.

"Well where's the blue diamond?" Regina asked.

"On a far away world." The Dark One said.

"Which world?" Regina asked.

"It has no official name. Now can we please get back to the business at hand?" Rumple replied.

"No." Regina sassed. "The Sontarans knew where to find the red diamond. What if they know where to find the blue diamond as well? We need to be able to secure it. Better yet we can use it. The red diamond against the blue diamond would be an intense battle and we actually know how to use magic. We can stop them."

"It's too risky dearie." Rumple said.

"Where is it?" Regina shouted.

"Some people call it Pete's World, but most people know it better as the birthplace of the Cybermen. It's on a far away world called Pete's World. I nearly blew up the universe when I sent it there. So I doubt that there's any way you can get it." Rumple sassed back.

"You can't go there." The Doctor said.

"Why not?" Regina asked.

"It's on a parallel world in a different universe. The magic blue box can't take you there. Believe me I've tried." The Doctor responded.

"You seem to know a lot about this world." Regina remarked. To the Doctor

"I've been there a few times. Pete's World isn't even its official name. I gave it that name because of a man who lives there named Pete." The Doctor said.

"No there's more to it than that. I can tell you have a connection to this world." Regina said.

"I lost someone there. Someone that I lo…cared about. She's gone now and she's happy and I can never see her again because that world is completely cut off from this world." The Doctor said.

"Woah." Clara said. "You've never said anything about that before."

"It's a story for another time." The Doctor remarked.

Suddenly, they all heard a large explosion followed by laser blasts and screams.

"It's the Sontarans." Snow said. "They're here."

"Alright. Everyone get to the walls and be quiet. Doctor, Clara, and Cricket, get in the box."

They did as he said. They backed up to the walls and stood there and the Doctor, Clara, and Jiminy went to the TARDIS. They all stood there waiting as a small army of Sontarans made their way towards the grand hall. Rumple cast a spell and everyone in the room became invisible. Not from their perspective however. They could all see each other, but the Sontarans wouldn't be able to see them.

The Sontarans barged in, but with no visible targets to kill, they jut kept marching. The Doctor, Clara, and Jiminy watched quietly from inside the magic blue box.

"Now!" The Dark One shouted.

Immediately, Rumplestiltskin and Regina became visible and shot fire from their hands. They burned the first fifty Sontarans to death almost instantaneously. The fire soon spread. However, since this was magic fire, Rumplestiltskin and Regina could control it and use it to burn more Sontarans. By this time, Red had transformed into a large, powerful wolf and she stacked the Sontarans so fast that they barely had time to turn around and fight. The Blue Fairy also became visible and used her magic to reduce some Sontarans to dust. They Sontarans fired at her, but her small size made it hard for them to hit her and easier for her to dodge.

Snow White joined the battle with her arrows. She shot at least ten of them dead. Prince Charming and the dwarves also fought. The dwarves were able to use their powerful axes and agility to swiftly kill a Sontaran in one blow. Charming used his sword to fight and kill Sontarans as well.

The Doctor watched in horror as Snow's castle was turned into a battleground of Sontaran death. Eventually the fighting stopped. All the Sontarans were dead and the Enchanted Forest was victorious. However, their moment of triumph was short lived. Suddenly, a red aura surrounded everyone in the great hall. They were literally growing red.

"What's happening?" Regina yelled.

"I don't know." Rumplestiltskin replied.

They all started levitating. They kept going higher and higher until they reached the ceiling that was thirty feet off the ground. Then, Sontaran commander Kug walked in holding the red diamond.

"Well. It seems you've destroyed my men. I congratulate you all on your battling skills. However, you will not win the war. You see I have the red diamond and," Kug reached in his pocket and pulled something out. "I have the dimension jumper." It was a small yellow disk surrounded by gray metal with small buttons.

"What's he doing?" Grumpy the dwarf asked.

"He's using the red diamond to levitate us." Regina replied.

"Excellent perception." Kug replied. "I can use this diamond to do anything I want to you. But lucky for you, I have more important matters to attend to. This world will be conquered for the glory of Sontar and you will not be in the way."

Everyone floating in the air now dropped thirty feet and hit the ground hard. No one died, but they were all badly wounded. Kug closed his eyes. He concentrated. When they opened again, his entire eyeballs were glowing bright red. Then, after waving the diamond around in a circle, gray smoke appeared out of nowhere and consumed the bodies of everyone on the ground. Within seconds, Snow White, Prince Charming, The Evil Queen, Rumplestiltskin, Red Riding Hood, The Blue Fairy, the dwarves, and Snow's guards were all turned to stone.

"Perfect." Kug muttered and then sprinted outside to bring the rest of the Sontaran army to the Enchanted Forest.

The Doctor, Clara, and Jiminy watched horrified from inside the TARDIS.

"Doctor we've got to stop him!" Clara shrieked.

"I agree." The Doctor said.

They both ran outside to catch up with Kug. Neither of them realized that they left Jiminy in the TARDIS. Since, he was a cricket, he lacked the ability to open the TARDIS doors.

They ran after Kug. Clara stopped to pick up a laser gun from one of the dead Sontarans in case she needed it. Killing wasn't the Doctor's style, but Kug was the only one standing in the way of an entire fleet of huge Sontaran ships from entering the Enchanted Forest and slaughtering everyone. Surely the Doctor would forgive her if she had to kill him. Not that killing him was what Clara wanted to do. She was just willing to do whatever it takes to save this world. The Doctor always offered the enemy a choice. She had to respect that. It was one of his qualities that she found attractive, but she didn't have time to think about that now. They had a world to save.

They soon caught up with Kug. He was just standing there on the castle steps watching the sky with the red diamond in his left hand and the dimension jumper in his right hand.

"I was just watching the peaceful forest before it's converted to a fiery wasteland." Kug said.

"Please you don't have to do this." The Doctor said.

"Yes I do. Regina made fools of us when she kidnapped three of our own. We have to teach this planet a lesson so that others know what will happen when they challenge Sontar."

Kug raised the red diamond and the dimension jumper. He slowly moved them closer together, but not quite touching.

"I gladly give my body for the glory of Sontar. Let the battle commence!" he yelled.

Then, what happened next was unthinkable. Kug touched the red diamond and the dimension jumper together. Then all hell broke loose. Kug's entire body glowed bright red. His body then became a bright beam of red light that shot straight up into the atmosphere. It was a huge beam of pure light energy that started on the ground at Snow's castle and continued on into the sky. Next, while the beam was still shooting from the ground into the sky, a large portal the size of New York City started to open around the beam. Within seconds, hundreds of large Sontaran battleships flooded into the Enchanted Forest. Each ship was massive and contained thousands of Sontarans onboard each one. Each ship contained powerful lasers as well. The ships started to shoot their large powerful lasers down on the forest. Fire and explosions dominated the kingdom. Fire rained on the Enchanted Forest and the Doctor and Clara just stood there and watched helplessly.


	9. The Final Battle part 2

Chapter 9: The Final Battle part 2

They lost. The Sontarans were invading and there was no way to stop them. The Doctor was angry and upset. He honestly had no idea what to do. The only people who could help were turned into statues. The Doctor and Clara just watched although the bright beam of red light was making it difficult to see. That red beam of light was Kug's body. This got Clara thinking. The portal only opened when the beam of light shot into the sky. She had a laser gun. She wondered what would happen if she shot the beam of light. Clara couldn't think of anything else that could go wrong. So, she stepped in front of the Doctor.

"What are you doing!" he asked.

She didn't answer. She just carefully aimed her laser gun at the red beam of light and shot it. The beam then disintegrated and the large portal closed.

"Clara, how did you know that would work?" The Doctor asked very happily.

"I didn't." She replied with a smile. "So what do we do? The portal is gone, but there are still hundreds of these ships here."

The Doctor looked amongst the chaos and tried very hard to think of a plan. His moving head brought his gaze towards the original spot where Kug had been standing. The red diamond and the dimension jumper were laying there on the ground. The Doctor ran in a hurry to grab the red diamond. He picked it up and stared at it.

"Clara," he spoke still inspecting the small jewel. "I've got a plan."

The Doctor immediately stood up and ran inside the castle. Clara ran after him. Neither of them realized that they left the dimension jumper on the ground. They ran through the halls until they reached the grand hall again. Clara looked at all the fairytale creatures who had become her friends this past day. They were all dropped from the ceiling and turned to stone.

"Doctor, what are you planning?" Clara asked.

"This diamond turned them all into stone, and it can turn them back." He replied.

"You know how to use it?" Clara asked.

"Well, not exactly." He replied.

"What if you blow them up or something?"

"Clara, if I stopped and thought about everything before I did it, then where would we be right now?"

He had a point. Clara knew by now that the Doctor sort of just made things up as he went along. Yet even the Doctor had never used magic before. If he had and was trying to keep it a secret from her, he wasn't doing a great job.

"Doctor let me." Clara intervened.

"What makes you more qualified to do this?" He asked.

"I've seen it done before. I watched Rumplestiltskin turn you to stone and then I watched him turn you back. I don't think you've ever seen this done before." She replied.

"Fine." The Doctor muttered. He was really looking forward to getting to play with magic. However, these were lives and Clara did have more experience. Well, she had more experience in that she saw it done once. Yet he trusted her. Clara had proven that she could handle delicate and important situations before.

So he gave the red diamond to Clara. Clara took a deep breath and concentrated. How hard could magic be? It couldn't be too difficult to turn an entire room of statues back into living, breathing, people. Well they weren't exactly people, but that was beside the point. Clara held the red diamond in her right hand. She closed her eyes and concentrated. When she opened her eyes, her entire eyeballs glowed bright red. The power of the red diamond was flowing through her. She stood by the entrance and waved the red diamond around in a circle. Then, magic puffs of gray smoke surrounded the statues and they were all returned to normal. They all groaned in pain. The last thing they all remembered was being dropped from a thirty foot ceiling and watching the Sontaran commander turn them to stone.

"What happened?" Regina asked. "Where's my diamond and that stupid little troll?" she asked referring to Kug.

"You mean my diamond dearie." Rumplestiltskin said as he got to his feet. Then, he spotted Clara holding the red diamond. "I'll be taking that now. That was the deal."

"No," Clara said. "The deal was that if you help us defeat the Sontarans, then you will get the diamond."

"And I did." He replied.

Loud explosions could easily be heard from outside the castle walls.

"Why don't you look outside and tell me that the Sontarans have been defeated." The Doctor said.

Everyone in the room walked swiftly towards the front door of the castle. When they walked outside, they were shocked. They watched all the terror and destruction of the kingdom that Snow White and Prince Charming tried so hard to rebuild after Regina's harsh rein. Snow started to cry. Regina, however, was satisfied. She saw that the portal jumper that brought the Sontarans across the stars was lying on the ground. She picked it up and hid it within her dress while everyone was distracted by the alien incursion.

"What are we going to do?" Snow sobbed while being held tightly in her husband's arms.

"I have a plan." The Doctor said. "Regina and Rumplestiltskin, I need you."

They all walked back inside the castle and into the grand hall where the TARDIS was.

"How do you expect us to save the world from in here?" Regina asked in her usual sassy tone.

"I don't." The Doctor said. "Get in." He said to the Regina and Rumplestiltskin.

"In the magic blue box?" Rumplestiltskin asked.

"Yes." The Doctor replied. "Clara, give me the diamond."

"What? Why?" she replied.

"Please Clara just trust me. I need it."

Clara understood and gave the red diamond to the Doctor. Regina and Rumplestiltskin entered the TARDIS.

"You have to stay here Clara." The Doctor said.

"Why?" she replied.

"I'm taking the TARDIS out into the open. My plan can only work from outside." He replied.

"And what exactly is your plan." She asked.

"We don't have time to chat Clara just trust me. You'll be much safer inside the castle." The Doctor said.

Clara again understood. She hugged the Doctor tightly. Every inch of her wished he would've just kissed her. He was going into danger. He may not come back. The least he could do was fulfill her fantasy. But alas, he did not and then the Doctor stepped into the TARDIS. Soon, the magic blue box disappeared, leaving Clara and a variety of fairytale creatures alone in the castle.

Suddenly, lasers and screams were heard from down the hall.

"Oh no." Clara said.

"It's the Sontarans!" The Blue Fairy said.

They were in no condition to fight another wave of Sontaran fighters especially without Regina, Rumplestiltskin, or the red diamond.

"Everybody run!" Grumpy yelled.

Everyone was in agreement. The split up and ran through the various doors that lead to other hallways and other rooms. The team spirit had left them. It was now every man, woman, princess, fairy, dwarf, and wolf for themselves.

Clara just kept running through the castle by herself. She didn't know where anything was. It was like running through a maze. She came upon a hallway filled with doors. Suddenly, she heard the voices of Sontarans from down the other hall. They were coming closer. So, she opened a random door, ran inside, and shut the door. When Clara caught her breath and looked around, she saw that she was in a pink room filled with toys, a crib, a tea set, and a closet. This wasn't just any normal room. This was a nursery.

She heard the Sontarans rushing through the halls on the other side of the door. She ran towards the closet, opened it, got inside, closed the door, hid behind some dresses, and waited. Her heart was racing. Even now, she could hear the Sontarans marching closer and closer. Suddenly, they blasted the door open into the nursery open. The Sontarans were in the room and they were ready to kill.

* * *

Meanwhile in the TARDIS, The Doctor, Regina, Rumplestiltskin, and Jiminy Cricket were flying through the time vortex.

"So will you tell us your plan now?" Regina asked.

"The red diamond is the most powerful object in this land and my blue box is one of the most powerful objects of any land. If you two," he said facing Rumplestiltskin and Regina. "can activate the red diamond and focus all your energy on the thought of the Sontarans while I activate the TARDIS, then the TARDIS engines will react with the red diamond and send the Sontarans back to their home world where they can never come back here."

"Wait what's a TARDIS?" Regina asked.

"And how will that stop them from returning?" Rumplestiltskin asked. "Don't they still have that dimension jumper thing?" Rumplestiltskin asked.

"As far as I know, it overloaded when Kug combined it with the red diamond to open the portal. I don't know where it is, but if the Sontarans have it, there's no way they could ever use it again to go anywhere." The Doctor replied.

The TARDIS landed in the forest. All around the magic blue box, frightened people were running through the forest screaming. Sontarans were on the ground shooting people and their large battleships were in the night sky shooting and killing from up above.

"Alright." The Doctor said. "Let's do this."

"Good luck to you all." Jiminy Cricket said.

Rumplestiltskin and Regina stood inside the TARDIS facing each other with a few feet of distance between them. The Doctor placed the red diamond on the ground in the middle of them.

"Ok. Just put your hands out and focus on the Sontarans." The Doctor instructed.

That's what they did. Rumplestiltskin and Regina extended their arms and opened their hands as if to push something. Then, the red diamond started levitating off the ground. It stopped levitating, when it was about eye level with both the Evil Queen and the Dark One. The Doctor stood at the TARDIS console waiting for the right moment. Regina and Rumplestiltskin closed their eyes and a red aura surrounded them. When they opened their eyes, their eyeballs were glowing bright red. The moment had arrived. The Dark One and the Evil Queen were both thinking only about the Sontarans, while the power of the red diamond was flowing through them. The Doctor then activated the TARDIS engines. The magic blue box then prepared for takeoff. It made that wheezing noise that it always made. However, the TARDIS wasn't disappearing. Instead, it was the Sontarans and all of their spaceships. The bulb on top of the TARDIS turned red and connected with each individual Sontaran all across the planet and with each ship across the sky. The magic of the red diamond and the power of the TARDIS made the Sontarans start to vanish and transport them all the way across the universe and back to Sontar.

* * *

Clara remained scared in the closet. She stayed there feeling like her heart was going to beat out of her chest. However, out of nowhere, the Sontarans started to disappear. Literally as if by magic, they just simply vanished. She heard no more Sontaran war cries. She heard no more explosions outside. All the evil brought on by the Sontarans vanished. She walked outside the closet and into the nursery. She was relieved. While Clara resumed mental stability, she managed to whisper, "Thank you Doctor."


	10. A Happy Goodbye

Chapter 10: A Happy Goodbye

They did it. The two most evil people in the Enchanted Forest saved it from certain annihilation by the Sontarans. The Doctor dropped both of them off at their castles and returned to Snow White's Castle to pick up Clara and be on their way. The magic blue box appeared at the castle steps. The Doctor stepped out carrying Jiminy Cricket to find Clara, Snow White, Prince Charming, the seven dwarves, the Blue fairy, and Red riding hood standing there.

"You did it." Clara said.

She ran up to him and they shared a long hug. Jiminy Cricket flew over with his fairy tale friends to avoid getting squished.

"Doctor we can't thank you enough." Snow White said.

"Oh Snow. There's no need to thank me." The Doctor said very happy and confidently.

"How did you do it?" Prince Charming asked.

"Actually Regina and Rumplestiltskin did most of the work." The Doctor said.

Everyone looked surprised.

"You're leaving already?" Red asked the Doctor and Clara.

"Yep. Tomorrow's a new day and every day is an adventure." The Doctor replied.

"None of you can possibly imagine how amazing it was to meet you." Clara said.

"And you are very brave Clara." The Blue Fairy commented. "It was an honor to meet you."

"Take care everyone. I'm sure you'll rebuild a better and more beautiful kingdom." The Doctor said with a smile.

Everyone shared hugs and thank you's very kindly. The battle with the Sontarans united everyone in the Enchanted Forest for the first time. Everyone in the kingdom was great full for that. Peace was restored and life would go back to normal soon enough. The Doctor and Clara said one last goodbye and then entered the TARDIS. Then, the magic blue box disappeared from the Enchanted Forest. No one knew if they would see it again, but something inside of Snow White told her that she would. Actually, there was another thing inside of Snow White. She turned towards her husband, looked him in the eyes, and smiled.

"Charming, I have something to tell you. I'm pregnant."

He kissed Snow White and they hugged, while the rest of their friends cheered for them.

"I had a nursery built while you were away on that mission to Agrabah. I wanted it to be a surprise, but I hope that the Sontarans didn't destroy it." Snow said.

"It doesn't matter." Charming said. "We're going to have a baby."


	11. The Evil Queen's New Plan

Chapter 11: The Evil Queen's New Plan

Regina walked around her empty castle. She walked into the top room of the tower and looked at the destruction. The Sontarans invaded her home and destruction followed. However, the castle still stood and she was proud of that. Still, even with all the destruction that went on in the past day, Regina had the red diamond. It was promised to Rumplestiltskin, but she took it without him noticing. Regina also had the dimension jumper. In addition to travelling anywhere in this universe, she could use it to travel to any universe and she knew just where to go. She would go to Pete's World and secure the blue diamond. With the red and blue diamonds, she would become the most powerful person in any universe. She could conquer worlds and defeat Rumplestiltskin. However, she had much more personal plans for this new power. She would use it to finally destroy Snow White, the woman who couldn't keep her mouth shut. The woman who had her one true love killed.

Although the Doctor said that the dimension jumper burned out and stopped working after Kug combined it with the red diamond. Regina was sure that a little magic could fix it. After all, it was a just a small yellow disk with some strange metal around it. She tried spell after spell until she mended the dimension jumper to how it was when the Sontarans found it. Yet they could only use it to travel across one universe. If she wanted to get the blue diamond, she had to go to another universe. So, Regina decided to go where the dimension jumper was created. She remembered how the Sontarans talked of this place. Surely its creators would know how to fix it. She would assemble an army and go through the worlds until she found this place and forced them to do as she wished. Regina was a determined woman and nothing would stand in her way. She then started to storm out of the room.

The magic mirror called to her before she walked out the door. "My Queen. Where are you going?" he asked.

"Torchwood." She replied with an evil grin.

(to be continued in "Once Upon a Time Machine: B1 Part 2: A Land Without Magic?", a Once Upon a Time and Doctor Who Crossover.)


End file.
